BALLISTIC
by Frost Needle
Summary: Anna Williams always thought life was a breeze. But come Lars Alexanderson, the breeze turns into a full-blown storm.
1. Prologue

BALLISTIC

This is story is a multi-character story. While it has two main characters, the degree of focus is divided on all characters present in this story. I have intended to make it a romance-action/adventure genre but decided to just make it an action/adventure fic with a bit of flirting every now and then. This story focuses on Anna Williams, and her ambivalent relationship with Lars Alexanderson.

PROLOGUE

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

:LARS:

My name is Lars Alexandersson, 27 years old.

I lead the military team constructed by the notorious Heihachi Mishima, the Tekken Force.

Training was rough, and I've seen a lot of people get severely bruised and beaten – others weren't even lucky enough to stand. To say it was a shock would be underestimating it by a mile.

I was 13 then when I was recruited, and I was able to witness things a normal 13-year-old boy aren't allowed to.

Violence, death and blood.

It was all too much but I have learned to live with them, for it is the only thing I know to do.

I have trained judiciously and upstaged even my seniors. Sometimes I even wonder why I was brought in to the Tekken Force in the first place. The people I was with were in their prime. I cannot help but feel that there is a deeper subjugation for the Zaibatsu to hire me. I have made it my goal during the training program to find out as much as I can.

I found a moment where the schedules were blanked. I sneaked into the facility and took out 4 guards assigned at the mainframe that housed every trainee's profile. I typed my name and to my chagrin, nothing came out. I was a Lieutenant, but my name was not in the ranks of Lieutenants. I thought that perhaps I wasn't taken seriously since I was young.

I smirked.

'_I could beat all those lieutenants with my eyes closed and my hands tied behind my back. '_

With that thought, I typed in every military rank in the training camp, but still to no avail. I was giving up until I gave Heihachi Mishima a try. Nothing to lose, I at least should know a bit about who I'm working for – I deserve that.

His heritage came to view. His father, Jinpachi Mishima, whose whereabouts are currently unknown.

'_Probably already dead. Mishima Heihachi is 59 years old. If he's missing, I don't know where he'll go.'_

There are side facts regarding Jinpachi but the most interesting thing that caught my attention was the presence of a superhuman DNA in his genetic make-up. His was different. Most primates share 97% of their autosomal DNA, the variations coming from the other 3% germinal DNA, the zygotic DNA. His however, had multiple codons read differently from a normal human's. And that troubled me.

And not even recovering from the initial shock, another one came – and the magnitude of its effect on me was nothing like the former.

Juxtaposed Kazuya Mishima's picture and connected with a direct line to Heihachi Mishima, was mine, with a Mishima after my name.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

:ANNA:

I had always been a loner, despite my physical disposition to socialize. Come to think of it, I have made only quite a handful of friends. I mean, who makes friends when your job's killing people?

Trust is not something I give readily. In fact, even my family, the first people whom I am supposed to build trust for, is dysfunctional – my father neglected me, my mother died when I was young and my sister wishes for my death more than anything else in the world.

Ah yes... Nina.

Never in my life have I felt hatred and love for one person at the same time. My whole life revolved around her – trying to beat her, stay out of her shadow and build enough confidence to stand up and prove to my father and her that I am actually better than her – and that I deserve to be treated the same, with respect and admiration and that I am worth something.

But then again, are all of these worth it? Is concerning myself with Nina and whatever she's up to all I can do?

I have the answer. I only have one thing left in this world – and that's her, the only family I have left. And despite not liking her very much, I cannot help but feel a little concern for her.

And so I joined the G Corporation when I learned Nina was employed as Jin Kazama's bodyguard. Aside from the defeat I had experienced in the last tournament, I feel I had to step up and make sure she doesn't end up getting compromised.

Yes, I am a good sister, but I have a dark side as well – I kill. But, the stench of blood after every kill is not something I can ever get used to despite having been doing it for the past 5 years.

My fist kill was under the order of Kazuya Mishima and I mourned for countless nights because I've seen how scared the old man was, how he begged for his life and how I realized that I do know this man, and I am about to take his life. Night after night, I see his face, and countless other faces vividly, reminding me of my time on earth, the sins that I have to atone for.

In time though, you get numb. Yes, I find it weird that I find myself working for the same man who ordered me to kill people. But Nina is above everything else for me.

A war is brewing, and I find myself being in it because I want to beat my sister and knock some sense into her. When she contacted me before the King of Iron Fist Tournament 5, I thought we would end the lifelong rivalry between us – but the moment she saw me, she began firing mercilessly. Her face contorting in hatred, she fired bullet after bullet. And this fuelled my anger and I fired back.

This time, dear sister, I will show you how angry I am – and you will be sorry you ever crossed me.

My name is Anna Williams, 22 years old and a hired assassin.


	2. An Assassin is Appointed

CHAPTER 1: AN ASSASSIN IS APPOINTED

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was an unusually dark night, a perfect night for a kill. A woman dressed in a leopard fur coat and velvet mini dress walked the halls of a large building, clicking heels reverberating through the pillars making her presence known. She paused while scanning the vicinity, her senses were at their highest, noting the unbelievably chilly environment the estate has, and the abundance of oak trees made for perfect hiding places for infiltration missions. She was uncomfortable with the surroundings.

'_But then again, this is Kazuya Mishima's estate. And he is enough to make the Carribean the next Antarctica.' _She chuckled inwardly at the thought.

Guards saluted in her way and made way for her upon reaching two large oak doors, opening them and coming face to face with her former boss – Kazuya Mishima.

She raised a brow, looking at the man from head to toe.

'_Seriously, does this man age at all?'_

"Williams", he said coldly, startling her from her reverie. "I never expected I would be working with you again. I expect impeccable work from you having worked with me the last time. No screw ups. We cannot make mistakes."

'_Ha! Still the stuck up son of a-'_

"I am serious Williams." He said, as if interrupting her thoughts. His eyes sizing her up, as if trying to intimidate her.

'_What, he can read minds now? Well guess what Kazzy, those eyes no longer scare me. I have grown immune to them.'_

"Your business with your sister is the last of your priorities."

'_Wow, he knows. How dandy.'_ She muttered to herself while looking at the man in the purple suit nonchalantly.

"I hired you for your skill and I expect that you will put the G-Corporation-"

"-at the top of my list of things to do. I know Mr. Mishima and I will do everything at the utmost of my abilities, that you can be sure" she said in the most sickeningly sweet way possible, interrupting his speech. Kazuya glared at the woman in the skimpy outfit. If it weren't for her eccentric instinct and her ruthless ability to kill stealthily, he would not have hired her. If he based his criteria on appearance alone, this woman would have been better suited on his bed more than anything else. But he knows she is a temptress with the ability to kill anyone with virtually nothing and bring down an entire island full of trained military men with her bare hands.

"Very well. From this point on, you will be directly under me. You will serve as my right hand man-"

"Woman." She interrupted, again. Kazuya glared at her even more coldly. She smiled back.

"You will follow my commands without question, and you will be working in separate missions with Bruce Irvin. I assume you already know who he is." He said with the same amount of coldness before. Anna nodded in acknowledgment.

"Yes, the Mohawk boy, I know him." She smiled, thinking of her times with both Bruce and Ganryu.

"You will report to me first thing in the morning tomorrow. I will place you in a reconnaissance mission, the location will be revealed in the briefing. Briefing for the mission will be from me. This is of invaluable importance. I expect no failure from you." He said, turning his back on her and looking at the Tokyo skyline.

"If there is nothing else you need, you can show yourself out." He said, indicating in a not-so-subtle way, that she should leave. Anna scowled inwardly as she bowed and turned to leave.

'_Seriously, how big is that stick up his ass anyway? Would it hurt to say 'Good day Miss Williams'? Ha! Damn Mishimas, think they're all that.'_ She mumbled, putting her shades on, heels clicking as she neared her red Porsche. She couldn't pinpoint what made this place uncomfortable for her, as if someone's watching her every move. Experience taught her never to doubt her instincts – and at this exact moment, her instincts were screaming at her to be extra mindful of her environment. Her eyes scanned the halls as she walked, her pace subtly became slower, her body more aware – and as she neared the entrance, she told herself...

'_Someone is definitely watching me. But where?_'

She continued to think about the possibilities of her discovery until she paused when she felt a familiar presence 2 o'clock.

"Hello Bruce. Fancy meeting you here." She said as she threw her bag onto the passenger seat, then turned, facing the man she had not seen for the past 21 years.

"Yo kid. How's it going? You look like you haven't aged at all. Wait, you really haven't aged have you?" Bruce asked, leaning against the concrete tiled wall. He was still the same, but there are a few morphological changes like how his face showed his age. His body though, could still pass for a man in his prime. But then again, all male competitors in the Iron Fist Tournament were hardened muscle and cold steel.

"Ah, the benefits of cryogenic research. It's wonderful, isn't it?" She said, toying with her hair. "Who knows what I'd look like if I didn't have myself frozen for almost two decades." She smiled as she crossed her arms and leaned on her car, facing him indirectly. "So how has life been treating you?"

"So and so, kid. So and so. I have my own dojo now. Been teaching kids Muay Thai when I have time." He said proudly. She smiled at him. Who knew this was once the over complacent Bruce Irvin? He knew nothing back then but exchanging fist for fist.

"Wow. A refined Bruce Irvin! Say it isn't so!" She said in mock disbelief, her hand on her lips. She laughed heartily after, earning a scowl from the man.

"Well, at least I'm doing my fair share of atonement. I feel I've got so many mistakes to make up for. So I figured, building a dojo is the least I could do. Best I could teach some kid to have a backbone or something, so he won't be pushed around by anybody." He said, shrugging while looking at the vast G-Corporation Estate.

Anna smiled at the man in front of her.

'_Time sure changes everyone. The only people who seem immune to it are Kazzy and Nina... Oohh, I know! They make a perfect pair!' _She inwardly grimaced at the thought and readily felt pity for their children.

Smiling, she told him, "Well, that's good to hear Bruce. Keep that up. As for me, I have to go. I have some place else I need to be as of the moment. You know how to contact me, if you need anything."

"Tch, as if. You be careful." Bruce said, scowling at the thought of asking for help.

'_Ok... maybe he didn't change much. But oh well.'_ She thought smiling inwardly as she revved up the engine and sped her way out of the estate, all the while thinking of the presence she knows lurking within the halls of the G Corporation.

______________________________________

Meanwhile, hidden among the oak trees in the estate is a man, dressed in G Corporation Military Uniform, binoculars in hand and had been following the woman and the dark-skinned man's conversation. His eyes followed the woman as she entered the red Porsche and sped her way out of the estate. He pulled his phone out and spoke, "He has hired two people from the past tournament. One is named Bruce Irvin and the other is a woman I do not know the identity of."

The one on the other line spoke, "Good work Alexanderson. Return to base immediately.", and the phone line dropped.

_______________________

Anna pulled up in front of an old building about 30 miles from the G Corporation Estate. Taking her favourite Fendi and a nano-magnum, she entered the building, this time, in the most stealthy way she can. Taking a deep breath, she jumped up two staircases at a time, landing perfectly on her toes, and continued to proceed through the narrow hallways.

'_Ha.. Of all the things I hate about my job, sneaking is the valedictorian.'_ She inwardly muttered, annoyed at the fact that she's sneaking in an old building, dressed in the most inappropriate outfit and dust fanning her face everywhere, threatening to choke her.

'_Seriously, do people who live here ever know what a vacuum cleaner is? Or perhaps maybe a broom if they want to be conventional? It would make sneaking a whole lot easier if the place is at least HALF clean.' _She scowled as she squinted her eyes to get a better view of her surroundings. She drew out a sigh as she found her target.

'_Room 5026. Here it is. I hope the doc's not very busy. I'd like to have a word with him about my grapple gun's tensile strength.'_ She said as she took out a lock pick and opened the door noiselessly.

It's a relatively normal room, on first glance but Anna knows the good doctor hides his secrets from intruders very well, and having to have worked with him even behind Kazuya Mishima's back, she can confidently say she knows the doctor pretty well. Strolling carefully in the room, she noted for any possible crevice the doctor could hide his 'magic switch' in.

'_It's amusing that no matter how long I've worked with Boskonovitch, figuring out where he hides the damn switch has always been a delightfully difficult puzzle to solve.'_ She thought, smiling at the memory of her rather radical efforts on finding the switch that leads to the doctor's lab. Every time Anna visits Boskonovitch in one of his labs, it's always been a trial of wit and tons of luck figuring out where he had hidden his 'switch'. Crossing over to the kitchen, she noted for any possible obscurity, anything that seemed out of place, but not really out of place. It is difficult to explain. Dealing with a scientific genius is pretty hard; most especially if what you need to do is think how he thinks.

'_I know I'm smart... but I'm not THAT smart.'_ She scowled at the thought of being in a white lab gown and huge reading glasses. Noticing the left-over food at the dining table, and the stench it emanated, she cautiously walked over towards the table and examined the food. Lifting a piece of worn out bread on the table, she took notice of the black fungi growing at the sides. _'Ick. This doctor has to be given Hygiene 101 asap!' _Lifting the bread between her pointer finger and her thumb, shewent to the trash bin to throw the disgusting food away, and as she stepped on the lever that opens the bin, a trapdoor below her opened instead, sucking her in and muffling her scream as the trapdoor slammed shut.

_____________________________________

In the silence of the night, a young man typed busily in the Mishima Zaibatsu mainframe, gathering as much information on the two people he had seen in the G Corporation Estate. He has known much about the man called Bruce Irvin – his identity not being a secret to known establishments who had hired him as a bodyguard. The other one, the woman with the red Porsche was a different story. The mainframe has nothing on her but a code name: Lightning Scarlet – and this intrigued him.

'_Why would Kazuya Mishima hire someone who is virtually unknown? She has no agency. Is she a freelance assassin? It's impossible for Mishima to hire her without having anything on her. He wouldn't. Kazuya Mishima is known for a lot of things and stupidity is not one of those.'_

He typed 'Lightning Scarlet' on the mainframe and two entries came out. One is her past connection with Kazuya Mishima as a bodyguard. The other was a research on cryogenics by the Russian doctor, Boskonovitch.

'_Cryogenics? Why would she subject herself to cryogenic research?'_

He began reading the entry. "The Williams sisters were subjected to cryogenic research as Guinea pigs for Dr. Boskonovitch's ailing daughter. This research aims to instil immortality by disinhibition of the shortening of human telomeres in gene transcription, preventing aging. The sisters slept for 19 years until awakened by Ogre, the God of Fighting." He paused, thinking 21 years ago, he was about 6, fighting for survival and helping his mother – and these women, the elder 20 and the younger 18, were about to be subjected to the research.

'_If this program prevents aging, then that woman I had seen must be at least 39.'_ He thought in mild disbelief. He continued reading the rest of the entry.

"The older of the two sisters awoke with no memories of the past, with only the intent to kill Jin Kazama. The younger had proven to have all her memories intact and had since then worked to help the older sister regain her memories." As he scrolled down, a picture of both sisters were shown, and to his disbelief, Jin's appointed bodyguard was the older sister, Nina Williams, who had once been directed by the God of Fighting to kill Kazama himself, and the younger sister, Anna Williams, was the woman in the red Porsche.

'_So, Anna Williams huh? Now I have a name.'_ He smirked as his brain planned multiple scenarios on how he could take both characters down, rising from his seat and exiting the room.

_______________________________________

Anna steadied herself as she adjusted her body on the narrow tube she found herself falling through. _'Talk about unconventional. Maybe next time, there will be a magical carousel that takes me away to techy utopia.'_ Anna thought as she rolled her eyes at the doctor's antics. Noticing the light at the end of the tunnel, she prepared herself to land, only to be mildly surprised by the sudden rush of air, slowing her fall and placing her comfortably on a cushioned seat, directly facing the aged doctor.

"Good evening Miss Anna. Fancy seeing you here." He said, smiling all the while as he gestured for her to follow him. "I assume you found my puzzle worth solving eh?"

"You know, Doc, the fungus-infested bread is a good disguise. No one would ever suspect that it's something more." She said as her nose squinted at the memory of the horrid looking piece of bread.

Boskonovitch smiled at the young woman following him. "Brilliant is it not, Miss Anna? I spent a quarter of an hour planning the entire scenario." He replied proudly. Anna raised a brow.

"Brilliant yes, but equally disgusting." She replied, earning a laugh from the old doctor.

Opening a door to a well-lit room, Anna was awed at the immense display of armory and weaponry. Boskonovitch had always been her sole provider of gadgets she uses for her missions – a solemn pact between the two had them working together for the longest time. She scanned the room for new, more effective weapons and found herself face to face with guns not even available at the black market. She whistled with appreciation.

"Wow, you have truly outdone yourself today doc." She said as she eyed a silver .9mm Magnum Gun. The doctor paced through the room and opened a small chest, gesturing for the woman to take a look at what he's holding.

"I figured you'd come here for a new grapple gun. That old one is obsolete. This one has a 1500 ton tensile strength, compared to your current 875." He said, looking at Anna's grapple gun holster.

'_Now we're talking.'_ She said inwardly, her delight unconcealed by her awed eyes. Of course, the doctor pretty much knew how she thinks. And she knows the doctor would not give her identity or her secrets away, even if it means compromising him. Anna had done her fair share of protecting the doctor from Kazuya Mishima's manipulations, making sure he comes out of the clashes unharmed and safe – this caused the doctor to have a high debt of gratitude to Anna and has made it his sole goal to make Anna's every mission a success. Oh and he gets paid a huge sum of money as well.

"You read my mind doctor. I find this old guy rusty. I figured I'd need a new one if I want to get things done twice as fast." She said, handing the doctor her old grapple gun in exchange for the new, more powerful one. _'Oh and it's lighter too.'_ She thought as she fingered the grapple gun, examining its contours.

"There's also one more thing I'll give you." The doctor said, interrupting her examination. Anna inquisitively looked at the doctor as he dug in his inventory. Pausing to stretch his back, he dug again and lifted a small box, about the size of matchbox. He looked at her, as if gauging her reaction, only to be reciprocated with a look that speaks of a mind in deep thought. And just as he is about to explain what it is, he saw the realization in her face, her eyes widening.

She knew what the box was.

"That's..."


	3. The Meeting

CHAPTER 2: THE MEETING

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Anna began walking through the stalls in Shibuya, she couldn't help but think about how she blends in so much. Nobody would even consider her as a viable contestant in the Rave War. She laughed at how unsuspecting people can be, bound by stereotypes. Looking at her watch, she surmised that the briefing took 3 hours 32 minutes and 56 seconds. She inwardly laughed at how desperate she was, timing the whole meeting, counting down the minutes before she could get out of that darned room.

"Good morning miss. Could I interest you with Hungarian Tulips, perhaps? I haven't seen anyone as lovely as you walk by this street since I was 19! And I'm 53!" Said a vendor as he gestured for her to take one.

"Why surely sir, such a flatterer. For that, I'll take a dozen." Anna smiled as the man wrapped the freshly picked tulips in a nice white paper and handed it to her. She gave him crisp bills.

"Oh this is too much, I'll go get the change miss-". He hurriedly dug his pocket, until Anna stopped him.

"Never mind sir. Keep the change." She said as she smiled and walked away from the store, with the vendor looking at the crisp bills in his hands. But before she could even make it out of the joint, someone _purposely_ bumped into her, causing the bouquet of tulips to fall down.

'_Why, how rude! I oughta show him how to treat a lady-'. _As she prepared to give the person a lecture, and probably a little something more, she was rooted in her spot by a pair of blue eyes, the bluest she had ever seen.

'_Oh my, such beautiful eyes.' _She said as the two stared at each other a little more than they should. She scanned his profile. Through his fitting military jacket, she could tell he was well-built. He has the height too, despite his current kneeling state and he's not bad on the looks department either, until her gaze arrived at his hair. '_Well, maybe except for the hair... definitely gotta go_.' Gelled up in a haphazard fashion, his sandy blonde hair looked like one of the Japanese animations young boys developed a rather strong fascination to. _'What's that again...? Ah yes. I believe it's Dragonball.'_ She thought, giggling at her eccentric correlation for the man in front of her. Her giggling was not unnoticed by the said man.

'_I have to retreat. I have never planned this to happen. She is supposed to have gotten the flowers by reflex and revealed her true identity to me.'_ Lars inwardly winced as he reached up and picked the bouquet, and handing it to the stunned woman. "Here you go, Miss. Next time, watch where you're going." He said arrogantly.

Wrong move.

Anna smirked evilly at the comment. _'Watch where I'm going huh? Let's see about that.'_ She thought as she stood up from her crouching state and flipped her hair. Smiling sweetly, she took the bouquet from the nonchalant man and said, "Oh, I'm sorry. You're Goku right, from Dragon Ball? Forgive me sweetie. I should've noticed you... Super Saiyan and all. " Giggling, she sped off.

Lars raised an inquisitive brow at the giggling woman as he discreetly followed her, noticing the aftermath of her comment on the giggling crowd.

'_Dragon ball? What is that?'_ He quickly rid himself of the thought as he sped through crowd, reading the woman's movements and following her like a snake does to its prey. He planned to bump her to make her reveal to him what she is capable of, to stop herself from falling, as most assassins have been trained for. But she didn't seem to do the same. Instead, she dropped the flowers in surprise and knelt down to gather them – a normal response from a normal person – and this is not good for him. It was also not good that he found that she was extremely attractive up-close, and the sensual sway of her hair and her full lips were enough to drive any lesser man crazy in wanting. But he is a man hardened by time, and a simple game of seduction will not make him stray from his goal.

Shrugging the thought at the back of his mind, he came into an empty intersection, worn down boxes on the left side, rusting gas tanks on the right and an old water tank ahead. Old verandas were about 10 feet high. And no sign of the mysterious Anna Williams.

"I figured you were something else." The woman in question said as Lars looked up at the most stable looking veranda. There sitting with her legs crossed is the woman in question, a silencer pointed at his forehead. How she got there without him noticing was a mystery to be solved some other time.

"I would think twice pointing that gun at me Miss Williams." Lars said, not the least bit scared of the turn of events.

'_So he did his homework? Cute and smart. I think I hit the jackpot. Too few of them in the world.'._ Anna just giggled haughtily.

"Surely hun, you do know the gravity of your situation don't you?" Anna said as she tilted her head to the side, daring him to do something. Lars smirked as he looked at the seductive woman.

"What made you think I am alone?" He said, looking at the woman in the eyes. Anna's eyes registered surprise as her GPS warned of 40 men coming from the three different directions about 50 feet away from them. Lars kept his place, arms crossed at his chest, eyes arrogantly sizing her.

"Hm. I guess I'll just have to use plan B." She said loudly, not really talking to anyone. Lars raised an inquisitive brow at her. She smiled and continued, "I picked this place for a reason, _Dragonboy_." She said, smiling as she rapidly hoisted her grapple gun and pointed it at the direction of the water tank. Lars' eyes widened as realization hit him.

"It's got nice fireworks." She said as she was pulled by the grapple, turning around and firing one accurate bullet at the crates of old gas tanks. Lars flipped back, breaking the wall with his fist and used the debris as cover for the impending explosion.

Anna rapidly ran from wall to wall, right hand tightly gripping the grapple gun while the other held her Fendi and the bouquet of tulips. Jumping up as she hit the end of her run, she flipped up into the air and landed gracefully on top of the old water tank, watching the smoke and fire emerge 50 ft from where she was having a dialogue with the cute military man.

She had to admit, she was a little apprehensive about how the new grapple gun would feel like. It seemed to her that a 1,500-ton TS is a bit strong – but she was proven wrong. It was just right, in fact it was better than she had expected.

'_It's really a shame though .Too bad I wasn't even able to get his name.'_ She inwardly frowned. Plucking a tulip from her slightly ruffled bouquet, she threw the flower as far as possible, hoping to make the deaths of the people about to attack her, and _Dragonboy_, to at least be to some degree, solemnified by the flower. Jumping down, instincts told her however, that this was not the last time she'll be seeing _Dragonboy_.

Within the rubble caused by the explosion, Lars punched his way out of the debris that had fallen on him and immediately scanned the vicinity.

'_Hm, not bad. Not bad at all.'_ He said to himself as he punched his way further out of the debris. The 30 men employed by the Mishima Zaibatsu were all injured severely albeit still alive, and the place was thoroughly reduced to rubble. As he walked further towards the direction Anna ran off to, he found a single tulip left unharmed in the middle of all the debris. Lars picked it up.

"We will meet again Miss Williams. And the next time we do, you will not escape me." He said as he looked at the flower in his hand, the sole reminder that the temptress has made her mark on him.

____________________________________

"This is a time for war! The G Corporation has followed our cues and is now on their way to destroy the fortresses we have built throughout the world. We will not permit them. We will crush them and show them that the Tekken Force and the Mishima Zaibatsu are and will remain supreme!"

Lars looked at the young man in front of the huge battalion of soldiers about to go to war. His face held undoubtedly an uncanny resemblance to Kazuya Mishima. But his age, 21, is too young and too naive to be ruling something as big as the Zaibatsu. He however, has pledged allegiance to him, and will serve him until the end of his term.

'_It seems we lack one more Mishima. Where are you father?'_ He said in mock smirk as he turned around, unnoticed by anybody and headed to the Helicarrier to prepare for departure.

'_The Zaibatsu was unusually quiet._' He mused as he neared the chopper. _'Is this the calm before the storm?'_ Just then, a loud explosion reverberated through the assembly hall.

'_Shit. I knew it.'_ He told himself as he ran towards the location of the explosion.

He was used to dealing with emergency situations and reconnaissance missions. In fact, if he were to make a life review of the things he had done so far, the number of people he had killed and double-crossed for the sake of the Zaibatsu outnumbers the clothes he has in his closet. Perhaps he was destined to be a military asset, a weapon to be used by the Mishima Zaibatsu if it needs him. And he doesn't give a damn if that's how the Zaibatsu sees him – because it is the only thing he knows how to do, and the only thing he finds worth doing.

He hid himself in one of the pillars, and immediately scanned for Kazama. It didn't take him long to locate him. He was still standing behind the lectern, looking straight ahead at the attackers. Nina Williams, his appointed bodyguard is below him, sporting submachine guns and looking ahead as well.

'_Could it be her?'_ He thought as he pulled his sword out of its sheath, waiting for the opportunity to strike. It was only about a week since the Shibuya incident and he had not passed a day without thinking about the woman he met – this is because no one has ever crossed him the way she did. _'She's smart. She wouldn't barge in here without a plan, that's for sure.'_ He said inwardly.

About the time he was to attack, Nina flipped backward, hoisting herself on the lectern and immediately began firing, forcing Jin to duck while she twisted in the air and threw a grenade from her back. The explosion merited cries of surprise from the opposing party. Lars saw this as a chance to attack directly.

He has been trained to see through smoke and read his opponents' movements. Upon sensing two people, he immediately slashed them in the midriff – enough to make them incapacitated, but not enough to kill them.

'_They would prove to be invaluable sources of information.'_ He said to himself as he stealthily attacked the opposing group. And just as he was about to bring down the last of the opposition, an anguished cry reverberated throughout the halls. He ran back only to see a man in Mohawk contorting in pain, and Kazama floating 15 ft from the ground, with a murderous intent on his eyes.

"Who sent you?**" **Jin asked the man, taking him by the neck and lifting him at the same level as he is, eyes flashing a dangerous red.

"If you even have half a brain, you would know who..." the Mohawk man, named Bruce Irvin retorted in ragged pants, still struggling to speak despite the tight hold on his neck. This retort angered Jin Kazama and threw the man to the wall, effectively breaking the wall and crushing the man, rendering him unconscious.

"Bring him to the torture room. I'd like have a word with him when he wakes up." He said to the gathering Tekken Force soldiers, turning his back on them and heading out of the destroyed complex, with Nina close behind.

When they were gone, Lars released a breath he didn't know he was holding. Upon finding it wasn't Anna who infiltrated the Zaibatsu, it gave him a huge sigh of relief. It troubled him to be feeling this way about the enemy, and he couldn't explain why. But all he knows is, it is him who will capture Anna Williams no matter what. That he knows for sure, but after capturing her, what will he do with her? The answer is supposed to be clear, but to him, it still remains unanswered.

"Bruce Irvin has been captured Kazuya. What will your next move be?" He whispered to no one in particular. Looking at his men cleaning the remains, he looked at the fallen army before him.

'_They did a good job. That's a sizable army they just destroyed. It would be hypocritical to say that it would not harm the Zaibatsu at all.'_ Lars thought as he jumped down into the rows of broken metal and steam. Lifting a boulder, he tried to look for possible survivors, only to be given a view of torn flesh and splattered blood.

'_There really is no point searching for survivors. Though huge, this is a congested space with nothing to use as cover.' _He told himself and instead commanded his men to remove any further objects that would compromise the safety of the Zaibatsu. With this, he treaded towards the direction Jin and Nina took – to the torture room where Bruce Irvin is now being held for questioning.

__________________________________________

Kazuya Mishima was never a patient man. He always made sure that despite the odds against him, he will always come out on top. Imagine the anger he had upon discovering that one of his prized soldiers was captured at the infiltration mission in the Zaibatsu...

"You IMBECILES! How could a simple infiltration mission be a complete failure?!" He shouted, his eyes dangerously large and his lenses, red. If it weren't for the scary expression his red eyes were showing, Anna would have found the situation extremely funny.

'_Haha. Kazzy's mad. If only I had my camera... This would have been a perfect Kodak moment!'_ She thought as she fought back a smile. This was not unheeded by the angry president.

"And what, I may ask, is funny with this situation?" He said, not looking at Anna himself. The woman in question immediately stopped smiling and bowed her head in apology. Dealing with Kazuya in this state is dangerous, especially if she only had two weapons with her. The Devil gene is a formidable foe. And if she ever plans to subdue it, she needs all the help she can get.

Kazuya redirected his attention to the army in front of them. Thousands of men kneeling down in front of this man, who once ruled the Zaibatsu and sponsored his own Rave Wars. There is no doubt this man commands respect and fear even in his mere stare.

"Relax, Mishima-sama. Angry men are prone to wrinkles, and wrinkles show your age." She said, with a sadistic smile on her face. Kazuya glared darkly at her, as if saying 'Don't talk to me'. Anna tilted her head to the side. "Bruce is a capable man. You should know that captured or not, he won't sing." She told him as she clenched her fists. _'But for how long until they kill him, that's the question...'_ If Kazuya won't make the effort to save him, then she'd save him herself, even if she'd be alone. She wouldn't let him die, just as he was beginning to experience how rewarding a normal life can be.

'_I certainly won't allow it. Hang on Bruce, I am coming for you. I promise.'_ She said as she haf-listened to Kazuya rebuild his army. Walking away discretely, she entered a deserted room and dialled Boskonovitch's line, secured from the protection of the G Corportation.

'Yes, Miss Anna?' said the man on the other line.

"I'd like you to research on this man, I'll send you a picture after this call. Everything that needs to be known, give them to me, ok?" She said quietly

'I understand Miss Anna. Will do.' Boskonovitch said as he accepted the photo. His eyes widened at the man in the picture. "This can't be...!"


	4. Captives

CHAPTER 3: CAPTIVES

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Steve, I told you, it's impossible to just rush in the Zaibatsu and demand for answers! You at least have to be powerful enough financially to gain entrance!" said a Chinese detective with long black hair. The young man in question, Steve Fox, seemed to be oblivious to the detective's words.

"I will not stand here and let them do whatever they want! My mother is in that building and I refuse to let her involve herself to such misdeeds!" Steve said as he prepared to get out of the detective's car. The detective sighed, looking at the young man's determined eyes. He met Nina Williams, or at least he knew of her existence, on the second Rave War. She was tasked then to eliminate Kazuya Mishima. He knew this because he worked with Jun Kazama back then and intercepted her on the final round, where a sniper was pointed at Kazuya's back.

'_Somehow I pity this boy. God help him in anyway. That woman has a heart of stone with no maternal blood in her veins!'_ He thought. And just as he was about to try to convince Steve to withdraw from his original intent, a loud crash was heard in the vicinity – a battalion of soldiers gathered at a certain point only to be beaten and thrown about, as if someone was expertly getting rid of them.

"What in bloody hell is that?" Steve asked as he got out of the car to inspect the commotion, Lei following closely behind. They saw a man, in Mohawk leading an army of around 50 men towards the Zaibatsu, destroying war tanks and barricades on their path. Exchanges of gunfire can be heard and seen everywhere. It was a messy scene, but the leader of the opposing Army stood his ground. He was in the center of all the chaos, all the while walking towards the Zaibatsu entrance.

"This is our chance Wulong! We have to get in" Steve said as he pointed his thumb at the path the army had built towards the Zaibatsu. Lei was close to rolling his eyes. _'Seriously, is this boy really inexperienced or is he just plain dumb?'_ He said, rubbing his forehead and closing his eyes, only noticing upon opening them that the young man had already treaded the path inside.

"Hey Steve wait! You can't go alone!" He said as he followed the young man, hoisting his gun in the process. Steve gestured for him to hurry up.

"If we follow, this war on both sides will eventually weaken the Zaibatsu. If that's the case, we can present ourselves and hope that my mother will listen to reason." Steve said as he walked past the rubble created by the opposing army.

'_Reason? Where's the 'reason' in rushing in an ARMED military establishment with nothing but a .45mm automatic?'_ Lei scowled as sweat dripped from his temples. He can feel they're near the clash – his heart pumping twice as fast now and his senses on red alert. They heard muffled screams ahead, and the two hurried until they reached a hall, an assembly hall to be exact.

White smoke filled the room, impairing their vision. However, both of them can hear grunts of men falling as if being hit on the gut. With vision impaired, Lei listened to the rhythmic footsteps, only to decipher that one man was doing the attacking, and the men from the army that subdued the Zaibatsu Fortress earlier were doing the 'grunting'. He prepared himself as he felt the man about to approach him, bringing his fists to his front and swaying his body left to right, figuring out what the man would do next. And just as fist was about to meet sword, an agonized scream reverberated throughout the hall, causing the clash of attacks to halt, and the attention directed to the scream. The 'attacker' immediately ran towards the source of the noise while Lei held out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Steve, on the other hand, having beaten three guys that attacked him, approached Lei and directed for them to go to the source of the scream. The Chinese man nodded in response.

___________________________________________

"I asked you. What are Kazuya Mishima's plans?" said a blonde woman, hair tied at the back in a neat pony. She held a whip, spiked at the sides, toying with it and taunting the man tied on a metal chair to spill whatever he knows. Bruce Irvin looked at her from under his lids and smirked.

"Damn bitch." He muttered. The woman, clad in a purple bodysuit, slapped the man hard, making him face his right. He spit blood, chuckling lowly. "You're even more violent than Anna."

The mention of her sister's name piqued her interest. She moved a little closer to the dark-skinned man and lifted his chin. She smirked evilly.

"Anna, you said? Is that bitch involved here too?" She said, her voice saturated with the intent to kill. Bruce smirked back equally, daring the woman to do something even more painful than she did before. Offended, the woman gave him twin spanks using the whip, causing him to cough up even more blood.

"If you know what's best for you, Irvin, you'd talk." She said, fingering the whip while circling him.

'_Crazy bitch. This leather binds are too tight! Damn it! I won't be able to-'_

"There really is no point trying to wriggle yourself out of that. It's just physically impossible." The woman, Nina Williams, said toying with her whip, and looking down at him, sporting the scariest smirk he had ever seen in a woman.

'_I admit. Anna had her moments of being sadistically scary but she's nowhere near as sadistic as this woman. And they're even sisters.'_ He thought as he looked at the woman straight in the eye. "I wasn't."

The woman smirked in response, implying that she did not buy any of his words at all. "What is it that is stopping you from singing, Bruce Irvin? The Zaibatsu is in complete ruin – and it will take months to rebuild even half of what you destroyed." She said in a nonchalant manner.

True.

If there is something Bruce thinks he has done right, it was weakening the Zaibatsu defences significantly so as leading it vulnerable to succeeding attacks.

It was Anna's turn now.

Smirking confidently, he couldn't stop himself from teasing the woman some more and said "Really? Then I must be good." The response he expected was shown to him in a matter of seconds, eyes darkening and muscles tensing.

Smack.

Kick.

Punch.

Slap.

"Oww." He said as he fell, his vision turning black.

___________________________________________

Trotting down the hallways leading to the interrogation room, Lars surveyed the damage the Zaibatsu main office had been dealt with. The scene from before had been clearly engraved in his mind. The attack on the Zaibatsu minutes before had been a strategically sound plan, with most of the soldiers beyond point-blank ground killed and the defense slightly weakened.

'_Kazuya Mishima knows this game. If Kazama-sama doesn't act up soon, this zaibatsu will collapse and there will be nothing to rebuild it with.'_ Crossing over the path leading to the underground facility, which was, no surprise to him, unharmed in the explosion, he headed north, past the wounded soldiers being given immediate medical attention and opened the door leading to the interrogation room, only to find the Bruce Irvin, the man responsible for the collateral damage, tied securely and unconscious, with Nina Williams glaring down at him with contempt.

Lars stared at the woman, head on, asking in his stare what happened. The woman shrugged, and proceeded to walk past him, outside the room. "He wasn't very cooperative." She said, half-whispered as she closed the door behind him silently. Lars redirected his attention to the man, Bruce, and proceeded to analyze the man in front of him.

'_This man lacks experience – only concerned with hand-to-hand combat and no knowledge at all with weaponry and stealth. And yet, despite the lack, he was able to bring down a considerable amount of manpower the Zaibatsu has. If he isn't experienced, then someone must be pointing him to the right direction and that comes as no surprise.'_ He thought, with one name engraved on his mind.

A noise interrupted him from his thoughts. Listening, he turned his head to the direction of the noise and made up two men walking briskly, the other one light on his toes while the other, haphazard in his steps.

'_Hn. Two idiots who do not know what they're getting themselves into.'_ He thought as he went out of the room, commanding 4 guards to watch over the captive.

"Forty-three meters. They should be visible in a minute." He said to himself, crossing his arms at his chest and looking ahead. "This should be interesting."

"Lei, mate! If you don't hurry up, we might lose them! What kind of a cop are you?" Steve half-shouted impatiently, tapping his fists together in impatience. The other man's eyes widened and after scanning the vicinity, cautiously jogged towards the boxer, .45 mm gun in hand.

"Don't shout...! And would you wait? I'm trying to make a mental map of this place so escaping would be easier!" He said, in forced whisper. Steve looked at him inquisitively. "Ok, I'm sorry, mate..." He said whispering back to the cop. Lei nodded and gestured for them to move ahead with the tilt of his head.

"From this point on, we must take caution. The Zaibatsu's Tekken Force is not something to be taken lightly." Lei softly spoke, eyes scanning the perimeter, muscles tensed and awareness to the hilt.

Steve nodded in understanding, following the cop closely. "Yes, but why are we whispering?" Lei slapped a gloved hand on his forehead.

'_For the love of God, why me?'_ He thought, looking hopeless. "So as to minimize the probability of the guards actually knowing we're here?" He said in the most patient voice he can muster. Steve's face gave a playful smirk that says 'Got you!'. Lei rolled his eyes at the incorrigible young man after which he relaxed a bit and readied his gun.

"There is no point. You are already found out."

Both men looked around frantically. The sound bounced back from the halls and pillars, making it thrice more difficult to determine where the original source of the voice is. Lei motioned Steve to hide behind the pillar opposite him.

"I can see where you are. Hiding is pointless." The voice reverberated around the halls again, but this time, a flash grenade is thrown in the middle of the pillars Lei and Steve were using as cover. The two men looked at each other and immediately dived away from the grenade.

Lei, having been used to strategies like this, had recovered faster, readying his gun and looking at the direction Steve had stumbled himself into. Not seeing him, he started to panic, not taking his surroundings as cautiously as before.

"Who are you, coward! Show yourself!" He said as he stood up and started to head towards Steve's direction, only to be stopped by the tip of the blade of a sword at his nape. Le's eyes widened, sweat dripping on his temple.

"Got you." Said the man behind him, silencing him with a backfist to his nape, successfully rendering him unconscious.

"One down, one more to go." Lars said as he proceeded to walk towards the direction the blonde boxer treaded, alerting the guards assigned nearest the area to bring the cop he subdued to the same room Bruce Irvin was held captive in.

________________________________________________

'_Shite! What am I going to do now? Where's Lei?'_ Steve thought frantically as he ran down the wide hallway, eyes focused on the door twenty meters to his front. He knows he's open to any attack. The room was large enough to house a Boeing 737, lined by 4 large pillars on each side. Lighted by a large chandelier in the middle, there is almost no place to use as cover.

'_If I don't get out of here, I'm not going to get any help from the police!'_ He thought as he ran even faster, reaching the door. He stopped for a while and cautiously reached for the golden handles.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." said a figure to his right, face shielded from the pillar's shadow. He could only make up a purple body suit and a gun pointed right at him. The figure stepped further into the light, and as the light shed into the figure's face did Steve's eyes widen in realization.

"Hello son."


	5. A War is Brewing

CHAPTER 4: A WAR IS BREWING

* * *

"I already told you. A war is brewing, and each side will lose people, no matter how valuable they are." Kazuya Mishima said, thumbs crossed under his chin and looking at the woman clad in black leather suit and red protectors.

"You already treat Bruce as if he's dead. He is still alive. They need information from him!" Anna said as she tried her best not to raise her voice to the G-Corporation CEO. It was frustrating how Kazuya Mishima disregards life as easily as he does trash. While it may be impossible, Anna tried to find something remotely human in the cold CEO, but it seems hopeless no matter how hard she put her efforts to. Perhaps the adage 'there is some good in people' do not apply to Kazuya.

'_But then again, a lot of things do not apply to him, or to the Mishimas at all.'_ She thought, looking at the CEO and not bothering to mask her annoyance at his dismissive ploy to crush the Zaibatsu at its weakest and not minding the men he sacrificed for that to happen.

"I am asking you to permit me to infiltrate the Zaibatsu and rescue Bruce before-"

"Before what, Williams? Before he dies in the hands of that filthy excuse of a son?" He said, sipping onto his glass of wine. Anna's hands clenched tightly at her sides, her anger becoming harder and harder to control. "I don't care at all, if he dies or if thousands die. So long as I get the Zaibatsu and G-Corporation. With these two combined, I will be the most powerful man in the world." He said nonchalantly, lifting his glasses and examining the velvety red color, looking the woman standing rigidly in front of him through it.

Anna gripped the edge of her knife hoisted at her left thigh and attempted to throw it at the heartless man in front of her but thought against it. She relaxed her hands around the knife and placed them neatly at her sides. She looked at him with a blank expression.

"Since you do not care about your 'subordinates', I'd go there myself, see if I could at least make myself useful for saving one of my friends." She said as she turned her back to him and started to leave the room. Kazuya momentarily stopped his ministrations and looked at the back of the retreating woman.

"If you walk out of that door, I will consider you a fugitive, and you will forever run for cover, Williams. That I promise you." He said, his voice the coldest it had ever been. Anna stopped walking momentarily and tilted her head to the side and said, "You can try all you want Mishima, but I won't yield." She said as she proceeded to walk out of the CEO's office.

"You will regret this, Williams. You do know me and what I'm capable of doing." He said, his voice was tinged with a menacingly evil tone. Sensing the Tekken Force heading towards the doors she was intending to open, Anna laughed haughtily in response.

"You don't know me either, Kazzy." She said as she hoisted her grapple gun and pointed it at the west wall of his large office, with a large bullet-proof window with the view of the Tokyo skyline. With lightning speed, she ran through the walls as the Tekken Force burst in the office and began firing rounds of machine guns at her. As she reached the end of her run, she flipped and twisted in the air, smirking at the armed guards as she revealed a button.

Kazuya Mishima's eyes widened in realization and his eyes glowed a menacing red, a dark aura enveloping him.

"Hasta luego, bitches."

The brunette said as she pressed the button. She flipped back twice, smashed her heels into the bulletproof window and dived outside as the entire G Corporation's tower gave a huge explosion. Latching onto her grapple gun, she traversed the Tokyo skyscrapers and used its walls like tracks in a marathon.

'_Wow. Now if only I had a nice camera to catch that beautiful display of lights.'_ She thought as she jumped from one building to the other. Just as she landed onto the rooftop of one building about a hundred meters away, a beep from her communicator sounded. She flipped it open.

'Miss Anna, this is Boskonovitch. I need to speak to you about a couple of things regarding the man you had me research.' Anna nodded, her ragged breathing returning to normal.

"So what did you find?" She said walking to the edge of the rooftop, surveying the scene, thinking of the easiest way she could reach her 'supplies'.

'His name is Lars Alexanderson. He is the Head of Defense of the Mishima Zaibatsu. He currently heads the Tekken Force.' The doctor continued. Anna had to smile at the information.

'_Why does the Mishima Zaibatsu always happen to hire the hot ones?'_ She mentally giggled.

"Wait a moment." She said to the doctor. She jumped down the rooftop, her grapple gun in tow and landed in front of a mother and her daughter eating ice cream, the two, shocked at her rather eccentric entrance... and outfit. Looking at her shiny leather suit, she sighed.

"Oh, sorry. Cosplay." She said as she winked at the child whose eyes were sparkling at her. Latching on her phone, she briskly walked the empty sidewalk towards her parked car.

'_Good thing I always park my car half a mile from where I'd go.'_ She thought.

"So is that all for Mr. Lars, doctor?" She said as she hopped onto her car, revving up the engine and speeding through the empty street.

'Oh no Miss Anna. There is still one more information you might find extremely interesting. The first time you sent me that photo, I had a big suspicion about this man. And I needed to confirm it ASAP!' The doctor said with his voice laced with amusement. Anna chuckled.

'_The doctor can be a little cute sometimes.'_ She thought as she readied herself for whatever information the doctor had in store for her.

'He is Heihachi Mishima's son.' Was the reply on the other end of the line. Anna pressed the break suddenly, not entirely trusting what her ears heard.

"What?!" She earned a chuckle from the doctor.

* * *

Steve panted as the blonde woman began attacking him with a series of kicks and punches, all in rapid succession that his vision of the woman's movements began to blur.

'_I remember Koppo, and one hit is all it takes to break a bone.'_ He mentally remembered as the thought made him shudder a bit. _'Her attacks are fast, but somehow, they have a pattern.'_ He thought as he focused on her punches and her kicks. When he saw her about to kick, he pulled his right arm up and blocked it, then parried it and hit her on the midriff, sending her flying a few feet away from him, but recovering smoothly.

The blonde woman stood up, wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and smirked at the young man in front of her. "Not bad." She said, as she charged at him again, this time lunging at him with a flurry of extremely fast punches. Steve, having trouble keeping up with blocking the woman's attacks, missed one knee – and it connected powerfully to his abdomen, sending him curling down and coughing up blood.

"You're good. But you're not good enough." She said as she pointed a gun at the boxer's head.

* * *

Placing the last of her clips into the small backpack she intended to bring to the infiltration, she proceeded to change into something a little less constricting. Garbed in a fitting black turtle neck and nylon pants, she went outside of her rented rundown apartment and proceeded to drop her supplies into her car.

'_Sometimes I wish I were in an agency. At least there, I wouldn't be doing all of the dirty jobs.'_ She thought as she removed the coat from her Porsche. Her once red car is now black.

'_Not bad. Not bad at all.'_ She whistled as she admired her handiwork.

As Anna placed all her arsenal into the back seat of her car, she adjusted the time of her watch to 45 minutes. It was the allotted time she gave herself to finding Bruce and rescuing him before Kazuya would barge into the Zaibatsu and destroy its main headquarters. Revving up the engine, she sped into the night, with the intent to infiltrate the fallen Zaibatsu in the shortest time possible.

* * *

Lei woke up and found himself in a dimly lit room, with his hands tied behind his back. Scanning the room, he noticed a chair with a man seated on it in the middle of the room. He couldn't make out what the man looked like but he can tell he was bruised, badly.

"So, finally you're awake." Said the man tied on the chair. Lei tried to maneuver himself towards the man, but found that aside from being tied, he was also chained on the wall.

'_Damn!'_ he thought.

"They know how to tie people up. No matter how much you struggle, it would be impossible" He said, looking at the cop trying his best to free himself.

"Don't worry. I have a companion. I'm sure he would get some-" the cop began but was interrupted by the opening of the door, a soldier bringing in the blonde boxer, bruised but conscious. "-help." He finished, all hope leaving his system.

"So much for a companion." Bruce said with every bit of sarcasm in his body. Lei glared at the man and proceeded to crawl towards his fallen comrade.

"Hey Steve, you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said dismissively. It wasn't much on the physical that hurt. He didn't expect the woman he had come to know as his biological mother to attack him without hesitation. He expected that she would at least listen to what he has to say, since she was the primary reason why he came here in the first place. Steve felt disappointed at what transpired earlier on.

"You sure?" The cop said in concern. The boxer sat up, easily. Bruises can be seen in his body, but he doesn't seem to be as badly beaten as the man on the chair.

"She didn't even listen to me." He began as he wore a blank expression. "I mean, mate, she was the reason we came here in the first place. I expected her to listen to me. I am her biological son right?" He continued, now with his head down, showing every bit of his disappointment. "I don't want to fight her, but she kept on rushing in, and she wore this unnerving expression, like she was really intent on killing me."

"If that's the blonde woman in a pony you're talking about, then it's useless trying to convince her." Bruce said to the disappointed boxer. "Wait, your mother? Isn't she too young to be  
a-, ok nevermind." He continued, thinking about the cryogenic sleep both Nina and Anna had undergone 21 years ago.

"You know her? Nina Williams?" Steve said turning his head a bit to the man on the chair.

"Yeah, pretty much." Bruce said. "Aside from giving me these bruises, I know her quite well from Anna's rather disturbing stories." He continued, remembering the time they ruined a whole district in Greece with bazookas and grenades.

"Anna?" Steve inquired. Bruce's eyes widened at the realization. _'He still doesn't know he has an aunt? Surprising.'_

"Anna Williams is that blonde chick's younger sister." Steve's eyes widened. So he had another family member he didn't know of?

"Really, well, what's she like?" Steve asked, curiosity getting the better of him. Bruce let out a sigh. This was going to be a long night. _'But, what the hell, might as well give the kid the information he deserves. For this, you owe me big time Williams.'_

"She's pretty much the same as your mother..." He said, a smirk forming across his lips seeing Steve's expression grow from curious to disappointed. "...only a lot kinder." He finished. Steve's head whipped up. "And I'm pretty sure she's here, trying to find me." He said as he heard the door click open.

* * *

Anna crept up behind one guard, and hit him on the nape rendering him unconscious. As she surveyed the scene, she can tell the immediate work the Force was doing to rebuild the damage Bruce had inflicted. _'Way to go old man'_ She thought, giggling to herself. She removed the man's helmet and upper apparel and disguised herself as one guard.

Looking at her GPS device, she knew the exact coordinates where Bruce was, but upon reaching the point, it was all blank space. _'This is impossible. The GPS says he's in this exact place.'_ She thought, thinking of the possible reasons her 2D GPS system is giving a faulty reading.

She walked around the hall until she heard footsteps. Rapidly hiding behind a pillar, she adjusted her sight and saw the man she had fought in Shibuya about a week ago.

'_Oh, so he's here.'_ She said. Stopping from his walk momentarily, he surveyed the scene, as if looking for someone._ 'Shit. Does he know I am here?'_ She thought, closing her eyes and calming her heart a bit. Then she heard the footsteps resume their walk and headed straight towards the door and typing a code. Anna drew her binoculars and looked at the code.

'_642783_' She repeated in her mind as she kept her binoculars in her backpack and looked on, revealing an elevator to the basement.

'_A basement! Of course!'_ she said ecstatically. She drew a breath she didn't know she was holding. And proceeded towards the elevator, not knowing what to expect.

Note: I promise i will update as fast as i could. there are only three or so chapters left so bear with me, ok? :) i am very sorry. Haha.


	6. Infiltration

CHAPTER 5: THE INFILTRATION

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lars walked into Jin Kazama's office at the end of the basement hall. Walking into the office, he saw his primary body guard, Nina Williams and the other body guard, whom he had seen rarely, Eddy Gordo. He bowed respectably at the Mishima Zaibatsu head.

"Kazama-sama, you asked for me?" He asked, head still bowed.

"Alexandersson, I believe you have some explaining to do." The CEO said, his voice devoid of any emotion. Lars stood up, inquiry evident in his expression. The CEO handed him a document, gesturing him to peruse it. It contained information regarding himself – and his blood relation to Heihachi Mishima. Lars' face registered surprise.

"I have known for a while Alexandersson. But I did not pay heed to it until now. I cannot help but think that with you being a Mishima, underlying motives are unquestionable." Jin Kazama said, gesturing for his two body guards to subdue the Head of the Zaibatsu Defense.

Lars looked at the two guards sparingly, and smirked.

"You seriously think you can just subdue me?" He said, crossing his arms at his chest.

"You seem to be forgetting, it's three against one." Jin said, rising up at from his seat and equally crossing his arms at his chest. Lars knows it is useless to offer resistance in a fight he will surely lose. It would have been a different story if it were a hundred or so soldiers fighting him. But these three are no pushovers, having been in the Rave War for a while.

'_Their strengths and expertise are unquestionable.'_ He thought. "Fine. I know a losing battle when I see one. But I'm telling you this. I have no intention of taking the Zaibatsu from you, Kazama. But I do believe I have every right to be a part of it." He said, all manner of respect gone. Jin motioned for Tekken Force soldiers to tie the Head of Defense and direct him to the same cell the three other men had been taken in.

"Why the same cell, Master Kazama?" Nina asked as she leaned over the wall behind the CEO. Jin grunted and replied, "I have plans for them. You'll see." He said as he dialled a number in his phone, earning confused looks from both his bodyguards.

* * *

Anna walked as gruffly as she can. Guards were all over the place and if she careless made even just a slight female gesture, they'd know.

'_Damn it! I'm blind here. Where the hell is that cell?'_ She said. She was itching to look at her GPS device but cannot find a secluded place where she could. Reaching the end of the hallway, she saw more guards roaming the halls on both the right and left directions. Sighing, she chose the path to the right, from what little memory she has of her GPS. However, like lady luck shining on her, she noticed one particularly locked room with six Tekken Force guards positioned hexagonically around it.

'_That's a pretty heavily guarded room.'_ She said as she entered a room, to find one soldier currently eating his midnight snack. She hit his nape, immediately rendering him useless.

_Sorry sweetie. Duty calls.'_ She said as she pulled her GPS out and looked at it._ 'Bingo. Wow. You sure made yourself the talk of the town Bruce. Six Force guards. Whew.'_ She mentally laughed, putting her GPS back and exiting the room. She found a corner along the hallway and positioned herself there.

Looking at the guards' apparels through her binoculars, she knew a normal silencer would not be enough to take them all out. '_Taking them out by fists would be practically speaking, easier. But there are six of them with possibly the hardest of steel protecting their bodies.'_ She thought, analyzing the situation as she saw another set of guards bring in another captive. This time, she did get quite a surprise.

"Wow. If it isn't Dragonboy." She said softly. "Wonder what he did to make them do this to him?" She said softly as she crouched even lower, getting a better view. _'Maybe they figured out he's connection to Heihachi Mishima... But that's just typical of a company this big. They would know, eventually..'_ She thought, keeping her binoculars and standing up, stretching her arms and hands.

"It's been a while since I got some action." She said, walking towards the six guards with a menacing look behind the helmet she's wearing.

* * *

Shoving him inside the cell, Lars with metal suppressors in his arms kneeled and balanced himself skilfully. The guards who pushed him inside, laughed at his current state.

"The once great Lars Alexandersson, now a prisoner. I knew he was way too young to rule over the entire Tekken Force. What a joke." One of the guards said as the others surrounding him shared a hearty laugh. Lars kept a straight face as the guards locked the automated door. As he stood up, he saw the three occupants in the room. The man called Bruce Irvin in the center, eyeing him with a semi-surprised look, and the other two, the cop he subdued and his boxer companion on the floor, looking at him with equally-surprised looks on their faces too.

"What are you looking at?" He asked the three onlookers gruffly, as he leaned against the wall. Bruce smirked at him, eyeing him from head to toe. "What did you do for them to bring you here?" He asked.

"I don't think that's any of your business." He replied with a nonchalant voice. Bruce held back a chuckle. "Man, people in this cell are such idiots." He remarked, earning a glare from the three men surrounding him.

"That includes you too." Said the cop, standing up and leaned against the wall.

"I didn't say I was an exception right?" He said as a loud crash was heard outside the normally sound-resistant room.

* * *

"Is that the best you can do, sweetie?" Anna asked as she smashed an elbow into the guard's helmet, glass piercing his eyes and face and sending him flying. Turning around, she kicked another guard on the neck, a vulnerable spot she found just about now, killing him immediately. "Two down. Four more to go. Who wants to go first?" She said as she gestured for them to come and attack her.

The four remaining guards brought out a pair of Capoeira sticks, with powerful stuns.

"Whew. I knew it would come to this. I didn't know it would be sooner." She said as she withdrew a pair of golden spiked wires* – made of the hardest steel and pointed at the sides.

"You know, these seemingly thin wires can slice through even a 5-inch thick vault of steel." She said as she twirled the wires alternately and lunging at them. The four guards scattered as Anna attacked the one in front of her. Wrapping the wire into the guard's wrist, she gained momentum by pulling him to her and giving a hard roundhouse to his neck, breaking it without a doubt and killing him. Turning around, she swung the two wires in front of her to keep the remaining three guards from closing in on her. She decided to take the two guards in front of her. Smashing the wire into the guard to her left, she managed to crack one of his capoeira sticks but to her surprise, leaving her back open for a nice kick from the guard to her right, sending her tumbling towards the soldier she just attacked.

With a second to recover, she landed on her hands, twirled and kicked both guards on her left and right with a wheel kick*, staggering them a bit and giving her a slight advantage. Using the wall as momentum, she hopped and performed a hook kick on the soldier nearest her, smashing the soldier's helmet into the wall, breaking his head in consequence. But as Anna landed, the remaining two soldiers lunged at her again, this time, both guards were coordinated.

'_Oh dear. Two more imbeciles.'_ She said as she ducked and rolled away from the attacking duo, twisted and readied her weapon, swinging the wires as both her and the two guards performed a dance of attack and evade. With the guards' movements increasing and Anna's desperation to finish this as soon as possible, she left an opening for one of the guards to hit her with the stunned capoeira sticks, sending her flying a few feet back. Shaking to rid herself of the shock, she lunged at the guards again, this time her speed tripled, her attacks became even more varied.

Finally seeing an opening, she whipped the paired wires into one of the guards' necks, cutting through them like a knife would to a piece of steak. Using the fallen guard's body for momentum, she flipped back and twirled in the air. Grabbing the other guard's shoulders, she landed and threw him to the wall with a well-placed grunt.

"Ha! That wasn't easy." She said as she picked up the oddly-shaped key one of the guards dropped. _'This should fit perfectly.'_ She thought as she placed the key in the whole and twisted it, earning her a squeak from the door, automatically opening. Seeing her comrade tied to the chair with a gazillion bruises and three other guys behind him she smiled as she entered the room further, removing her helmet and flipping her hair.

"Hello Bruce." She said, raising a perfect brow at him. The addressed man smirked and replied, "Took you long enough. Now untie me. I'm dying to get some action." He said as Anna crouched and used a gun to destroy the locks on Bruce's arms, freeing him.

"What about them?" She said, looking particularly at the man she met a week ago.

"Up to you. But I suggest you free the blonde one." He said, rubbing his wrists. Anna raised a brow.

"Which blonde?" She asked, looking at both Lars and Steve. Bruce looked at her and sighed.

"That one." He said, pointing at Steve, who had his eyes focused the entire time at the woman. Anna scowled.

"You're being mysterious again. Why him?" She asked as she strode nearer Steve and looking at him from under her lids. "Aside from being cute, I don't see any reason why you'd choose him." She said as she released his constraints.

"He's family – your family." He said as he went towards the cop and began freeing him. Anna wore an expression of disbelief, looking alternately between Bruce and the blonde boxer.

"Fa-family? How so?" She asked, helping the blonde stand up. Steve took the opportunity to speak up.

"I'm Steve Fox. I am Nina Williams' son." He said as he scratched the back of his head, looking at her bashfully. Anna, with eyes wide in confusion, turned to Bruce to get confirmation. Bruce shrugged, helping the cop on his toes.

Looking back at the blonde, she asked again, "You're Nina's son?" She earned a nod from the young man. "Ho-how..?"

"From the time you both were cryogenically frozen." Lars answered, all heads looking at him. "The Mishima Zaibatsu opted to test if they can integrate the Devil genome into any human born of a Mishima blood." He said. Anna's eyes widened in realization, looking at Steve.

"Then you're-"

"-Kazuya Mishima's son, artificially cultured with Nina's egg and Kazuya's seed." He finished, closing his eyes as he leaned against the wall. Both Anna and Steve looked incredulously at him.

"What?! I am related to the Mishima's?! That's bloody bollocks!" He shouted at Lars, not believing a word he said. Anna looked in deep thought until she held Steve's arm and said, "We'll discuss this when we get out of here." She said, walking near the former Tekken force Head. She grabbed the collar of his jacket, dragging him with her. "You're coming with us." She said as she led the men out of the cell.

* * *

*So sorry. I am really really busy with school and i can't seem to find time to update. I can't promise to update soon, but I will as soon as I find time to edit the chapters. :')


End file.
